My Love Grew Deeper
by SgtPichu
Summary: Sequel to 'I love only Senpai' Hope you enjoy this. Naoto got the courage get to say her true feelings to the person she loves the most, Souji Seta. They begin to go out and not only that, Souji takes her to his room. And her reaction...read to find out. R&R :)


_**Okay made a sequel, don't know why I did, but...it's a sequel to I love only Senpai. Enjoy!**_

**My love grew deeper**

A month has passed. It was almost time for Senpai to go back to the city. It was March 18, 2012. I wanted to do something with Senpai before he leaves. I decided to call him and ask. Or I'll ask him.

"Senpai!" Wow, only a second and I started to yell. "How's it going!" I saw him waving at me and once I got him, we held hands. "I have a question?" I asked Souji and he looked at me. "I was wondering if I can, um.." I was a loss with words. "Wanna come to my place!" He told me, bluntly. "Y-yes." I looked away, trying to hide my face. "Okay then." After our little conversation, we walked to school, together.

After school today, we headed for Souji's house. My hearts pounding like crazy again. I started to become red. We reached the house and my heart pounded two times a much it did the last time. We walked in and we went straight into his room. My face became completely red from even going to his room. "Um, thanks for inviting me in." I looked away from him while blushing. "Wanna sit down!?" Souji sat down on the couch and asked me. "S-sure." I sat down. "Senpai!" I stood back up and a tear came down. "Please don't go! I don't you want you to go!" I started to cry until Souji grabbed my hand and held it tight. "Don't worry about me." He told me then kissed my cheek. "I promise you that I'll never forget everything we did." I told him. The day passed after what I said.

It was close to becoming dark outside. "You should go, it's almost dark outside." Souji looked outside and told me. "Why don't I stay here!" I told him really bluntly. "Okay then." He told me. "I thought I was just joking. But are you serious?" I joked with him and asked. "Of course."

The evening passed and it was dark outside and I really wanted to sleep next to Souji no matter what. I'll tell him that I wanna sleep next to him and then everything will be okay. I hope.

We had to change and I went to the bathroom to change and when I got back, my face went red, my heart was pounding hard, my body was nearly frozen because, I walked in right when Souji was about to put on his shirt.

"I didn't hear you come in, sorry if you saw me change in front of you." He became apologetic and I settled down a little bit, but my face was still red and my heart was pounding. "It's okay." I told him. He let me go into his room again looked at me. "You look cute without the cap on." Souji told me and my face and heart couldn't take it anymore. "T-thanks. I was wondering if we can share the futon to sleep?" I thanked him and I became really shy when asking him. "Sure."

We both went on his futon and I sat next to him. His arm was around me, I had his hand on top of his. I went closer to Souji and laid my head on his chest and fell asleep. I heard a voice after I went to sleep, and it was Souji's.

"Anything wrong?" I asked and he shook his head. "I wanna spend this day forever and ever." He told me and I smiled. We gave each other a nice, simple and clean goodnight kiss and we fell asleep. _I wish he didn't have to leave already, I feel like we've been together over a day and we were already going to say goodbye to each_

_other. But I bet that we will never forget the time we spent together. I hope he remembers this day and the day we became a couple. I don't wanna forget about him at all. I always dreamt that we will be together forever, but that will never happen. I just hope that we can spend one of the last days together._

Morning came already and I got up and went downstairs and tried to make something. "Is this how you make it?" I wasn't very good at cooking and when I heard I voice, I was scared. "Making something?" It was only Souji, thank goodness it was only him. "I'll help you."

"Let's do something together today." He told me after he helped me and my heart froze. "S-sure." I told him. "Great, we'll do it as our last time being together." He also said. Our morning passed as we each gave each other a very special kiss together and we went back upstairs and slept on the futon with the same position as we did that night. I laid my head on his chest but it was closer to his head and I blushed and I saw he had an eye open and he smiled making me cover my face. Our little morning passed, sleeping together again, while I blushed and smiled and Souji just smiled.


End file.
